


《魔道祖师》安利

by shimazudurako



Category: fake life - Fandom
Genre: Diary/Journal, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimazudurako/pseuds/shimazudurako





	《魔道祖师》安利

一直想要安利《魔道祖师》但苦于社畜的作息，找不到一个头脑灵光的时刻来写。灰姑娘的魔法是到夜里12点为止，而我的脑袋非得茶过三道夜过半才开始转动。  
想要不剧透的介绍《魔道祖师》的好，要从我最喜欢的国产电视剧，香港2001版《倚天屠龙记》说起。让懵懂无知的我为之着迷的是结局的一幕：朱元璋趁张无忌不在将投毒罪名加于赵敏，又撺掇程咬金出头，劝说张无忌汉蒙不两立，应离开赵敏。但张无忌此时却已无心江湖，于是张赵两人将计就计，从此退隐，浪迹天涯。  
我看的武侠题材的作品非常少，实际上我几乎从未读过武侠小说，只看过改编电视剧。但是我对中国武侠世界的理解是从这一幕开始的。  
中国的侠，武艺高强道德高尚，在江湖陷入危机之时几乎是凭一己之力力挽狂澜，但最终却难改变江湖本身，或者说难改变人心本身，因此功成身退是注定的，或许是最好的结局。中国的武侠世界承袭了传统中国的历史观，在这里历史不会螺旋上升，而是分久必合合久必分，是如八卦图循环往复。  
大侠们的故事无论结局好坏，总是笼罩着一层惆怅。纵是张无忌般武功盖世一身肝胆，最后也明白了弱水三千只取一瓢的道理。在我看来这句话明里是谢逊指出张无忌应该在几位姑娘里面选一个喜欢，但暗里，实际上呼应了结局的一幕，江山美人也只能选一个。  
侠是赤子之心，是面对权威时的Critical Thinking，是“鸡蛋和石头我永远站在鸡蛋那边”的精神，因此侠的核心是不媚上，从这个核心来看，不同于许多仅有几副大侠空壳的仙侠/武侠小说，《魔道祖师》绝对当得起一个“侠”字。  
写到这里我突然想起戴锦华的讲座中关于《英雄》的一段话，“刺秦系列”标识着多重意义的历史转折：这是电影人或称艺术家自我身份与认同的转移——由反叛者转移向权力秩序，由社会批评自觉的执行者转向主流价值的生产者或曰复制者。”（《后革命的幽灵》）《英雄》是2003年上映，自此之后，荧幕上的侠少了，英雄/枭雄多了。而这种视角转变不但发生在文艺圈子顶层的大导演身上，也发生在网线尽头的文化消费者身上。我们在消费文化产品时不再把自己代入“人民”，我们更愿意将自己代入权谋的参与者。这一点，在男性向作品中的反映是像《九州缥缈录》这样的作品（刚好九州系列的雏形开载于2002年前后），而在女性向作品中的反映则是统治荧屏长达十年也许更久的宫斗剧。  
我认为不论是女性向的权谋，还是男性向的权谋，都是反侠的。谋者要么身居低位，要么处在一个如履薄冰的位置，他们想要攫取更可靠的权利，就需要取悦上位者。主角需要在正确的时间做出“正确”的选择，这些选择多半是伴有牺牲的，而最早被牺牲掉的大多是主角的天真（Innocent）。  
保有天真（Innocent）是无法做出“正确选择”的，在汉娜阿伦特关于平庸之恶的某一篇讨论中，她谈到在纳粹德国，不为纳粹服务，便是逃避了公民责任，而不逃避公民责任便陷入平庸之恶，这样的情况下人应该如何选择。汉娜给出的解答是在纳粹主义这样的恶政之下，人应该选择逃避而不必受任何谴责。而如何在身处纳粹主义之时还能分辨出纳粹主义是恶，需要“主体具有反思能力”，“能够进行一种内在的‘对话’ ”，而在一个没有公民传统的文化中，我认为可以把这种能力叫做侠之心。（大约是出自《独裁统治下的个人责任》这篇）  
与《倚天屠龙记》殊途同归的是，两个故事的主角们在结尾处都目睹了一场阴谋，但选择不去揭穿，不再追究，退隐江湖。两个故事的结局，感情线都是Happy Ending，但从社会层面上来讲，是阳极阴始，一位道德有污点的新的当权者的上位，一个关于下一个乱世，下一位大侠的预言。

一直想要安利《魔道祖师》但苦于社畜的作息，找不到一个头脑灵光的时刻来写。灰姑娘的魔法是到夜里12点为止，而我的脑袋非得茶过三道夜过半才开始转动。

想要不剧透的介绍《魔道祖师》的好，要从我最喜欢的国产电视剧，香港2001版《倚天屠龙记》说起。让懵懂无知的我为之着迷的是结局的一幕：朱元璋趁张无忌不在将投毒罪名加于赵敏，又撺掇程咬金出头，劝说张无忌汉蒙不两立，应离开赵敏。但张无忌此时却已无心江湖，于是张赵两人将计就计，从此退隐，浪迹天涯。

我看的武侠题材的作品非常少，实际上我几乎从未读过武侠小说，只看过改编电视剧。但是我对中国武侠世界的理解是从这一幕开始的。

中国的侠，武艺高强道德高尚，在江湖陷入危机之时几乎是凭一己之力力挽狂澜，但最终却难改变江湖本身，或者说难改变人心本身，因此功成身退是注定的，或许是最好的结局。中国的武侠世界承袭了传统中国的历史观，在这里历史不会螺旋上升，而是分久必合合久必分，是如八卦图循环往复。

大侠们的故事无论结局好坏，总是笼罩着一层惆怅。纵是张无忌般武功盖世一身肝胆，最后也明白了弱水三千只取一瓢的道理。在我看来这句话明里是谢逊指出张无忌应该在几位姑娘里面选一个喜欢，但暗里，实际上呼应了结局的一幕，江山美人也只能选一个。

侠是赤子之心，是面对权威时的Critical Thinking，是“鸡蛋和石头我永远站在鸡蛋那边”的精神，因此侠的核心是不媚上，从这个核心来看，不同于许多仅有几副大侠空壳的仙侠/武侠小说，《魔道祖师》绝对当得起一个“侠”字。

写到这里我突然想起戴锦华的讲座中关于《英雄》的一段话，“刺秦系列”标识着多重意义的历史转折：这是电影人或称艺术家自我身份与认同的转移——由反叛者转移向权力秩序，由社会批评自觉的执行者转向主流价值的生产者或曰复制者。”（《后革命的幽灵》）《英雄》是2003年上映，自此之后，荧幕上的侠少了，英雄/枭雄多了。而这种视角转变不但发生在文艺圈子顶层的大导演身上，也发生在网线尽头的文化消费者身上。我们在消费文化产品时不再把自己代入“人民”，我们更愿意将自己代入权谋的参与者。这一点，在男性向作品中的反映是像《九州缥缈录》这样的作品（刚好九州系列的雏形开载于2002年前后），而在女性向作品中的反映则是统治荧屏长达十年也许更久的宫斗剧。

我认为不论是女性向的权谋，还是男性向的权谋，都是反侠的。谋者要么身居低位，要么处在一个如履薄冰的位置，他们想要攫取更可靠的权利，就需要取悦上位者。主角需要在正确的时间做出“正确”的选择，这些选择多半是伴有牺牲的，而最早被牺牲掉的大多是主角的天真（Innocent）。

保有天真（Innocent）是无法做出“正确选择”的，在汉娜阿伦特关于平庸之恶的某一篇讨论中，她谈到在纳粹德国，不为纳粹服务，便是逃避了公民责任，而不逃避公民责任便陷入平庸之恶，这样的情况下人应该如何选择。汉娜给出的解答是在纳粹主义这样的恶政之下，人应该选择逃避而不必受任何谴责。而如何在身处纳粹主义之时还能分辨出纳粹主义是恶，需要“主体具有反思能力”，“能够进行一种内在的‘对话’ ”，而在一个没有公民传统的文化中，我认为可以把这种能力叫做侠之心。（大约是出自《独裁统治下的个人责任》这篇）

与《倚天屠龙记》殊途同归的是，两个故事的主角们在结尾处都目睹了一场阴谋，但选择不去揭穿，不再追究，退隐江湖。两个故事的结局，感情线都是Happy Ending，但从社会层面上来讲，是阳极阴始，一位道德有污点的新的当权者的上位，一个关于下一个乱世，下一位大侠的预言。


End file.
